svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 4
“So...” Enar swallowed. He hoped this wouldn't be too personal. “If you don't mind me asking – what's with the hair?” There. That wasn't offensive, right? “What about my hair?” Amanda took off the cap and shook her hair around; a short, red, mess. “Well... At the risk of sounding a bit old-fashioned, you look... I couldn't picture...” “You mean I look like a reject from a failed punk band and not a business manager.” “Err... yes, sorry. I don't mean to, but...” Cheeks burning he grasped for the right words. “Well, yes, you do.” “Good. That's the point.”Amanda smiled and crossed her arms, very pointedly. “Oh?” “Yeah. I used to be pretty wild as a kid. I used to look like this all the time. Mom would beg me to try and look at least a little bit normal when going out here. She said she didn't want me to alienate the locals or upset my grandparents – which was exactly what I wanted. That age you know.” “Mmm... I know what you mean.” He'd heard and read about it, but he'd never really done anything himself; nothing big at least. He'd been a good boy, doing what was expected of him. “Well, eventually I grew up – as you do – and doing the hair and everything became more hassle than I could be bothered with so I cut down on it and eventually stopped completely.” Enar nodded. Women spent way too much time fixing with their hair and stuff as it was already. He should know; his mom had made a good life off of it. It probably wasn't the right thing to say at the moment though. “Yep.” Amanda sighed. “Dull and normal and respectable you know. One summer I didn't do anything and I came out here wearing my hair all plain in a ponytail. Like a proper, respectable, young business woman.” She struck a dainty little pose to show just how proper and respectable she'd been. The she shook her head. “I guess your mom was relieved then?” “Well, yeah, mom was delighted; I'm finally growing up and whatnot. All fine and dandy there. That wasn't the issue.” “Uhu...?” “Yep. I showed up like I usually do, all happy and cheerful, looking forward to vacation, thinking they'd be happy to see me. “They weren't?” Amanda sat forward, leaning her elbows on her knees. “Grandpa was real short with me and grandma started to cry. I had to call in one of the monks staying at the shrine to figure out what was going on and sort it out.” “Okay, so what was the issue?” “Basically, they saw me coming there looking like a successful business professional instead of my old punk self. They thought I'd lost my individuality and succumbed to the curse of the city – whatever that is.” “Oh, I see.” Enar laughed. “They thought you'd been assimilated or something.” “Yeah, I had to make up some excuse about how I'd had to attend a business meeting in Hemsfil on the way here and hadn't had time to fix myself up afterwards.” “Ah, fair enough, and then you didn't make the same mistake the next year?” “Well, yeah, except I didn't get away quite that easily...” Another big sigh. “I had to get one of the monks to shave my hair into a mohawk and enchant it to glow green.” “Wow, really? That sounds a bit extreme.” “Yeah, no kidding. Have you ever tried to sleep while your hair glows bright enough to read by?” “No I can't say I have.” Enar tried to keep from smiling too wide, but failed and started to laugh. “Shush! It was not funny.” Amanda slapped him over the knee. “No no, of course not,” said Enar with the world's biggest grin on his face. He raised his hands to fend off further attacks. “Not funny at all.” “Well, at least it worked and the gramps stopped worrying.” She pulled at her dress to make sure it fell right over her legs and leaned back in the chair again. Not that there had ever been any danger of it hitching up; it was much too long. “Yeah, I guess that's something at least, and you know not to let it happen again.” “Indeed. These days I always make sure to book an appointment at Ryebloom's well in advance before I come out here. Messing about with dyes and stuff is okay when you're a kid, but these days I just can't be bothered. Might as well get a professional to do it.” “Yeah, they're pretty good aren't they?” “The best. Usually they'll have some ambitious young journeyman do it. They love getting free reins and going crazy with their art.” “Mmm... I've heard about that.” “You should come.” Amanda stretched her arms above her head and yawned wide. “What,” said Enar. “To Ryebloom's?” She must have had a long day indeed. His hair wasn't that bad, and he could shave on his own. “No, silly, to Storvak. It's a great place. Really a sight to see. The gardens are wonderful at this time of year and you could have a chat with one of the monks for a bit.” She wiggled a little and put her feet up on the rail next to his. “Yeah, I heard about it, but I don't know that I have the time...” It would have been nice, but he already had plans. “Tomorrow's my last full day here and Rolf said we'll be doing some work at the inn and then I have to leave early the morning after.” “Ah, I see...” Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and stared at here feet. “I see...” “Ehm, yes, and I promised Elsie I'd go climb the oaks with her. I guess that's not so urgent for me now that I've been here, but I still promised I would and I'd like to keep that.” “Yeah, I guess...” She wagged her toes back and forth; the hair on the top of her feet barely long enough to move with it. “Next year though, maybe I can come then?” He smiled and tried to sound happy. “I figure I'll probably go back here. It's been great so far actually and I'd like to come here again.” “Aye, for sure.” Amanda let her head fall back and she stared straight up into the leafs above. “I don't know when I'm going. It's usually at this time of year, but sometimes it's later. It depends on work you know.” “Aye, I get it. I'll try and make it out there though. It seems a cool place.” “It is.” She yawned again, covering her mouth with one hand. “It really is.” “I had this idea – actually, you gave it to me. I'm gonna take driving lessons and get a license for driving a horse and cart when I get back.” Enar sat up a little straighter. He really liked this plan. “Mhm...” Amanda wiggled a little, making herself more comfortable in the chair. “Yeah, then I figure that next year when it's time for vacation I'll rent a horse and cart and drive around the hillsides. That's gotta be an option, right?” “Mmm...” “It sounded really nice when you told me about it and I figured it could be a nice way to spend a few days. Maybe I could help do some deliveries or something; run some apples or potatoes from one village to another or something like that. “I could get a map and drive from inn to inn and stay over night there. They do let you stay over night, right? I guess I might have to book in advance? I'll have to check with Rolf how that works, but I think it'd be great. I'll just need a license first. It should be great, right?” Silence. “Right? Amanda?” He turned to look at her. Amanda slept. With her head on his shoulder – he'd not even noticed – she slept like a child. One tiny drop of saliva hung from the corner of her mouth. It wouldn't be long until fell on his shirt. Enar sat absolutely still. A quiet warmth spread in his chest and his heart beat a little faster. A small, happy, smile poked at his face; nudging his cheeks further and further apart. It had been so long since someone had been that comfortable around just him. --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 5. Back to Enar's Vacation.